Conventionally, as a pipe joint suitable for applications where an extremely high degree of cleanliness is required such as semiconductor manufacturing field, there has been known a pipe joint which includes: a pair of pipe-shaped joint members respectively having fluid passages which are communicated with each other; and a circular annular gasket interposed between abutting end surfaces of both joint members, wherein the joint members are joined to each other by a male threaded member formed on one of these joint members and a female threaded member formed on the other of these joint members (patent literature 1).